cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Poeros
=Appearance= Poeros stands at the amazing height of 5'9. She has the athletic build of a dancer with strong arms that show experience with a sword and shield. Her bright golden eyes, betray a keen intelligence and wit that she does not demonstrate actively. Poeros' thick back hair is normally kept in a neat ponytail at the back of her head, never bothering to change it in her day to day life. Her back, when exposed, is covered in a number of crisscrossing scars, most of them from lashing, some from crop sticks and three different branding as well. Poe's right hand looks as if it was chewed on by a wild animal, dents in the flesh where some chunks of flesh are missing and three of the fingers moving slower then the rest of the hand. If someone lifts up the bangs on the left side of her face, they will find a disfiguring burn scar going from her temple to her ear. There is also a golden hoop in the center of her bottom lip. =Personality= Poeros's most fundamental characteristic is her words, which can either calm people or cut them to the bone. When Poeros first arrived into the scene, she was very shy and soft spoken. Under the training and shaping of Arrax, she evolved into a more confident and aggressive person, learning to find the weaknesses of others and use them to her advantage. Her freedom greatly changed her, making her both very proud and stubborn, traits of a nobility. When Horaldric left Poeros, she became a bitter and somewhat cruel person, and because of her suddenly leadership position she has be become more aggressive in how she speaks to others. Leaving the overall impression to others that she is evil and cruel. =History= Growing up Poeros was born to a noble family in Khemi, but due to a rivalry with her mother and another woman, Poeros was stolen from her cradle and sold into slavery to temple of Set far from her family. Her early childhood saw her working hard helping to keep the temple in predestine order. When she entered her early teens, she became the toy of the High Priest who would often torture her for hours in his private cambers, resulting in the majority of scars on her body. Her time with the Priest lasted for five years, leaving her broken and barely alive. Because of a debt that the High Priest had, he ended up selling a number of his things and slaves to pay it off, including her. She was quickly bought up by an owner of a tavern who bought her after noticing an amount of grace in her movements. The next five years in the tavern found her working hard as both a waitress and a dancer. The owner took the time to also have Poeros trained as a masseuse and letting her work on the higher paying customers, but never selling her to bed any of them. Even those Poe was normally worked into exhaustion everyday, she found a peace in her day to day. Sadly, the owner of the tavern died while trying to stop a fight, taking a knife to the neck. In their grief, the widow sold the tavern and all the slaves. Poeros ended being sold to a caravan that took her to a city named Sin'Reth. Time at Sin'Reth Her life in Sin'Reth was the most drama impact. She was sold to a man named Arrax, who proved be be as demanding and cruel as he was creative in his punishments. She founds herself with new scars around her wrists her back and around her ankles. The nights became restless for her, being tormented by dreams that she couldn't completely understand with messages that promised her power, knowledge and anything else she desired. Confused by these visions, she kept them to herself as he continued to live her daily life. It wasn't until she was sent away to study the rituals of Set when she learned that these visions were actually from a god that had chosen her to represent his aspect of lust, attracted by her own lust to learn more, sex and want of power. After being seduced so much in her dreams and finally being controlled by the god, she could only agree to help his resurrection. Freedom Returning back to Khemi, she set out to find her family, hoping to be able to connect to her roots. She was shocked to learn that her family was nobility. She spent a little bit of time learning the ins and outs of this new rank and soon started to move away from her family, feeling too awkward to be comfortable with them after being a slave for so long. She moved on, she starting to gather followers for the cult of Al'Kiir, even going so far as to convert her former master to the cause. Things went well and progressed well till the cult tried to convert a member from The Hand of Set, earning their wrath. She was captured and tortured and they even went so far to kill her when they could not steal her soul. Brought back to life out of compassion from an on looker, Poe began the road of recover from the event and met a man named Horaldric. They became easy friends and after a confrontation from Poe to Horaldric, they ended up becoming lovers. The relationship hit it's rough times when it became clear that Horaldric did not approve of Poeros Priestess duties and left her. Devastated, Poe left herself open to being captured as she was wondering around Khemi where she was tortured and broken by who she thought was an unknown man but proved to be Horaldric. Currently bound to him, Poe serves both as a slave to Horaldric and Priestess to Al'Kiir. Being a slave was short and sweet at best. Many of the followers of Al'Kiir plotted to have Poeros back to their side and once Horaldirc caught wind of this he took Poe away onto a trip for several days while they contemplated what they would do next. Once they returned, they tried to settle down into something resembling normal life but after one day with too many confrontation with followers of Al'Kiir and a painful conversation, Horaldric released Poeros and stormed off. Steward While Poeros was working off her frustration at the loss of Horaldric (a.k.a. killing Picts) she was spotted by Heiuz. Approaching her, they talked for a bit and he offered her a job saying that he had been watching her for a time. Poe ended up accepting the offer, not fully aware of all the duties till she was sent into a room with a mountain of paper work and things that needed to be done for months. Pushing her sleeves up, she got to work and lost her else in the things that needed to be done. It took Poe several months to finally get all the affairs of Acolytes in order and step up to the demands that her new position required of her. It was hard work, but she was able to take everything and keep it all in order. Nearly a year after working the job, Poeros' dear friend Shalah and her lover Horaldric passed away, both by suicide Torn by grief, Poeros decided it was time for a change and formally resigned from her position as the Steward of the Acolytes. Taking the new time she had to reflect on herself and what to do from there on. Married with Children As Poeros was settling back into a less demanding life, she was approached by a man named Kanlar with an offer to be the Lady of his city. Seeing the advantages to both herself and her family, she decided to accept the political marriage. Durning the time when she planning for her wedding, Poeros was slowly extracting herself from those that were associated with the cult of Al'Kiir. With the High Preist of Pain gone and the High Preistess of Death commiting suicide, the entire thing colapshed into nothing. Some seeked to rebuild the cult, but when they approched Poeros, she declined without providing her reason. On the day of Poeros’ marriage to Kanlar, he disappeared. It was assumed that he was still away at another city working out an trade agreement, but the more time went by, the more people began to suspect that something horrible had happened to him. A rare few rumored that he left because he really did not seek to wed Poeros and others said that she deposed of him. The city of Kihneris started to fall prey to politics. Many different nobles and merchants wanted to divide the city up and take it for their own. In an last effort to protect the city for Kanlar, there was a vote put to hand that a Steward would be assigned to run the city until it’s Lord return. The council ended up selecting Poeros. Thrown back into the responsibility she had been trying to escape from her prior career as a steward, Poeros settled back into role grudgingly. During all this time, Poeros' eyes started to fall on a warrior from Taskilon named Rhune. Curious about the nature of a curse that plagued him, she researched a cure and offered it to him for a price; to be her personal guard. He accepted and kept to his word, guarding her as she did her duty to the city, escorting to long meetings and when he was about the city. Later to her private chambers. It was no surprise to any months later when they announced their marriage, a small ceremony done very traditionally among friends. When Poeros became pregnant with her first child, she resigned her role as steward due to a strange aliment that accompanied her pregnancy and traveled up to the could mountains in Cimmeria to have her child after a very quick term. She traveled down to the city with her family once the baby was born and stayed only long enough for babe to learn to walk and then going back to Cimmeria, rumored to be with child again. =Current Info/Common info= Poeros and her family currently live outside the city of Serenus in a small villa. She is currently being to by her husband after suddenly losing her memories. =OOC Funnies= The name Poeros is actually the name of the players dog, who misspelled a Latin word when she filling out the paperwork.